


Of Desperate Heroes and Flustered CSI's

by XoLilyHeartoX



Series: ColdFlash Drabbles [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry has no powers in this, Bisexual Barry Allen, Blushing Barry Allen, Cuties, Hero Leonard Snart, I'm Bad At Tagging, Len grew up to be a hero, Len was desperate, M/M, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Pansexual Leonard Snart, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoLilyHeartoX/pseuds/XoLilyHeartoX
Summary: "Hello, Barry Allen." Cold greeted, reading the nameplate on the desk behind Barry. The way the hero purred his name had Barry blushing brightly, and he swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing. "I was sent up for the results of our evidence." Cold said, and Barry jumped when the machine beeped, signalling it was done analyzing the evidence. Barry jumped at the opportunity to get breathing room, he was getting too flustered to focus on the case, let alone think.****This is definitely an AU. Len got powers (ice powers, duh) and became a hero instead of Barry. Citizen Cold works with the CCPD to take down a terrible metahuman, and Len and Barry meet. Here's how I imagine it would play out.





	

Barry sat on his low stool, measuring the specific amount of Fluorescein he needed for the blood test. His head tilted in confusion when tiny ice crystals formed on the beaker, and the whole lab's temperature dropped. Barry quickly stood up and turned around, seeing Central City's Citizen Cold standing only a few feet away from him.

Barry still couldn't believe the CCPD was working with the hero, and Barry hadn't actually seen the man up close. The hood and goggles kept the man's identity hidden, and he looked mostly normal, besides the ice crystals that would gather on him when he used his powers.

"Um.. Hi!" Barry squeaked, and the hero smirked, and though Barry couldn't see it, his blue eyes raking over the CSI's slim form. Cold took a couple more steps forward, Barry backing up a bit, hitting the desk with his back.

"Hello, Barry Allen." Cold greeted, reading the nameplate on the desk behind Barry. The way the hero purred his name had Barry blushing brightly, and he swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing. "I was sent up for the results of our evidence." Cold said, and Barry jumped when the machine beeped, signalling it was done analyzing the evidence. Barry jumped at the opportunity to get breathing room, he was getting too flustered to focus on the case, let alone think. 

Barry looked for his box of gloves, and when he didn’t find any, bent over to reach for a full box of gloves. The cold metahuman tried desperately not to stare at the CSI’s ass, but failed miserably. Barry stood up again, tugging them on and opening the machine, taking the results and evidence out putting them in a small case to keep them safe. 

"Here you go, uh, Cold.." Barry stammered, handing the case to the hero. 

"Why thank you, Barry." He murmured, with a quirk of his lips. Cold took a hold of Barry's hand then, pressing his cold lips to the back of his hand. Barry's face heated up quickly, feeling the blush run down his neck.

"You're - you're welcome." Barry mumbled, taking his hand back. Why did he have to get so flustered?! Cold's smile turned genuine, and he held the case with careful hands.

"I'll be seeing you, Barry." Cold promised.

 

And what Cold promised, he meant. For some reason, Barry started finding himself in odd or dangerous situations, and every time, the hero saved him, sometimes even carrying him bridal style and smirking down at him.

"We've got to stop meeting like this, Barry." The hero always said, and Barry always blushed, stammering he was fine and demanding that Cold let him down.

 

On their second date, Cold, or Len as he now knew him, admitted he may have asked his friends to help him cause Barry trouble just so he could save and impress him. Barry laughed his ass off after that, Len stammering that it was for good reason. 

God, they were both so glad that Len was that desperate to get a date with Barry, otherwise they would have never gotten this far.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comments are welcome and very appreciated! :3


End file.
